The Hearts of Avalon
by Victory's Raconteur
Summary: Alvin and his friends are magnets for mischief and mahem. Join us now as they embark on the wildest adventure of thier lives, and meet the greatest danger they have ever faced. Friends, family, romance, peril, and mystery all await you on the legendary isle of Avalon...
1. Prologue

_**Here I am, the Raconteur, back from the deafening silence and ready to write once again!  
I was once the third in a group of writers known as the Pack, standing proud alongside writers who shared my visions of creativity, dreaming, and the endless struggle between light and dark.  
Now, I have returned, and with me I bring the promise of adventure.  
**_**"The Flower Halo Chronicles"**_** as we know it is gone, but from those ashes will rise a very familiar and very welcoming tale. I wish to bring you a cinematic, groundbreaking adventure, and I need you and your reviews to spur me along!  
Now, in proud association with Winddragon Eternal and Victory's Wonder, from the mind of the Raconteur, I give you**_**…"The Hearts of Avalon."**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Prologue  
~*~**_

_**.**_

_When you stand to look out upon the vast ocean blue, stretching into a horizon of glittering stars, know that there is a place that stands as no other, a land of lost hopes and dreams. Avalon is known as a place of mystery, superstition and wonder. It is an island, the Island of all islands, and is as much a living thing as you and me. It is where it wants to be, and is seen only by those who search for it in spirit._

_But it is in terrible danger._

_Hundreds of years ago, an amulet was created, molded by human hands and chipmunk paws, from the most precious of metals and jewels. It was formed of four parts, the Hearts of Jade, Ruby, Sapphire, and Diamond, forming what was known as the Heart of Avalon. The power it held was meant to attract the island of wonder, to control and contain the magic for the good of all people._

_But, like all things of great power, there were those who saw nothing of the potential for peace, but only of their own lust for destruction._

_A pirate lord known as Bulzabad Blacksteel was the first to dare steal the jewel. For a hundred years, blood painted the oceans red in an attempt to bring back the Hearts, a war which cost countless human and animal lives in a struggle that would never seem to end. Then, without any warning, Blacksteel and his entire army of ruthless pirates disappeared into the ocean blue, never to be seen again. Some have said that the pirate angered Avalon and was punished; others say he conquered Avalon and was destroyed by his own insane power._

_Whatever the truth might be, one thing is for certain: whether it be evil or good, Avalon lives to this very day, and like all living creatures, it will call for help when it is threatened._

_Avalon is calling, and now six young heroes have been found…six, who might find a way to bring peace to the ancient island, or become the victims of an evil scourge…_

_._

* * *

_._

_**~ Remember my golden rule: It is NEVER too late to review, no matter HOW old  
a chapter might be, even if it's not the latest one. I check every single day,  
hoping for just a couple words from my readers!**_

_**~R~**_


	2. Premonition

_._

_**Premonition  
~*~**_

* * *

_Fifteen-year-old Alvin Seville made his way quietly out of his room. His brothers slept quietly. Simon, the scholarly, scientific one, rested with his face lying on his latest book. Theodore, the young-minded and creative one, made chewing motions with his mouth as he dreamed up all kinds of ingenious new recipes. __Alvin was a chipmunk, small and furry, just like his two brothers, and was the oldest of the three, followed by Simon and Theodore._

"Come to me."

_That voice…oh, that voice. It sounded like an angel; gentle, whispering, calm. And it wanted him. Needed him._

_The eldest chipmunk, dressed in his dark red nightshirt, slipped out the bedroom door and moved stealthily down the stairs._

_When he reached the base, he stopped. His ears twitched, as he listened carefully…_

"Come to me."

.

* * *

.

_Brittany quietly got out of her bed, wondering what exactly had awakened her._

_She wasn't hungry, or thirsty. But, for some reason she wanted some fresh air._

_The eldest chipette sighed and looked over at her middle sibling. Jeanette, the shy and brilliant sibling, had left her glasses on and her face was buried in her pillow. A glance upwards to the top bunk of Jeanette's bed revealed Eleanor, the outgoing and athletic sibling, who was curled up under her covers, snoring softly._

_Brittany smiled and stood to her feet to stretch._

"Come to me."

_The pink-clad chipette barely covered her mouth in time to cover her shriek of surprise._

_The voice had echoed through her mind. It was male; calm, deep, but resonated the wisdom of something centuries old._

"_Brittany?" a whisper sounded from behind her._

"_It's alright, Jeanette," the elder sister whispered back, "Can't sleep is all."_

_A soft yawn stretched Brittany's mouth as she walked slowly around the room. Something seemed to be tugging on her, wanting her to go somewhere._

_And she had the most overwhelming urge for fresh air._

_._

* * *

_._

_Alvin stood in the chilly nighttime air, listening to the loud calls of the cicadas and katydids from the plants and trees around him._

'_Now what?' he thought, hugging himself._

"_You heard it, too?"_

_Alvin turned to see his brothers following him. Theodore clutched his blanket tightly in his little paws._

"_What was it, Alvin?" the youngest chipmunk asked._

"_I don't know, Theo…" The red-clad chipmunk murmured, staring into the dark forest ahead of him._

"Come to me," _the voice said again. It was a female voice, but it was so serene…_

_Alvin sighed and started walking before even thinking. He walked off away from his home, walked into the tree line, and just kept going. His brothers followed him without a word._

_Surely this was a dream?_

_After blindly pacing through the pitch-dark forest for almost five minutes, the chipmunks snapped out of it- and thier surroundings suddenly came to light._

_They were three young chipmunks._

_In the middle of the woods. At night._

_Fear overcame them instantly, and as they stood there, shivering, they began to feel panic seep into their minds._

_But the unknown presence was already there._

"Calm yourself, little ones," _it echoed softly._

_Instantly the fear was banished from their minds, like water from a strainer, leaving behind nothing but their own lucid thoughts._

_Alvin could now _feel _the thing in his mind. It was infinite, peaceful…_

"_Who are you?" Alvin whispered._

"Do not be afraid," _it cooed, _"Come to me."

_Before Alvin could ask where to go, the presence suddenly sent the images through the chipmunk's mind._

_He started off again, his brothers close behind. Even though they were unable to see, completely blind in the dark, they were still able to move smoothly through the trees. Not once did they trip on a rock. Not once did a branch scratch their faces. The chipmunks knew every move to make, every obstacle to dodge, all because of this strange presence in their minds._

_Suddenly, the dark disappeared as the tree line ended. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore glanced around, breathing in the cool night air, as they looked over the strange, tiny, moonlit clearing before them._

_Alvin blinked. This place seemed very familiar, like seeing a long-lost friend's face. If only he could remember._

_._

* * *

_._

_Brittany sighed as she walked over to the window. It felt so thick and stuffy in her room._

_But it also felt like it wasn't _her _that was thinking that. But then, who?_

"Come, little girl."

_The chipette jumped. That voice was easily masculine, so deep and strong. But it had felt like an echo, like it had been whispered in her ear._

"_Brittany, did you say something?" Jeanette whispered, slipping on her glasses._

"_Uh…no, Jean, nothing…"_

_Brittany couldn't breathe. She _needed _air._

_The pink-clad chipette padded over to the single, rectangular window in the far wall of the bedroom. She undid the latch, and quietly slid the window open._

_Instantly, a refreshing, cool breeze swept across Brittany's furry face. She stuck her head out and breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh, night air._

'_Ah', she thought, 'So much better.'_

_Brittany leaned out the window a bit, her moonlit face scanning the yard and streets outside. She didn't feel tired, or odd, just…calm._

_Suddenly, something rustled beneath her._

_The chipette looked down at the tall bushes below, her little ears perked and ready to receive a sound._

_There was nothing but the sound of the cicadas' night song._

_._

* * *

_._

_Alvin struggled to remember where he was. It was so familiar, so close-_

_The chipmunk gasped. He saw the little moonlit clearing, filled with the softest grass on Earth. The dark walls of the tree line, a normally intimidating sight that, here, just made it feel safe and secure. And Alvin saw the thick, beautiful ring of flowers around the edges of the clearing, easily visible despite the darkness._

_The rainbow of delicate blossoms seemed to glow in the moonlight, a ring of light, beauty, and peace; a halo._

_The Flower Halo._

"Come to me," _the angel-like feminine voice said softly, and Alvin slowly, carefully, stepped through the outlining flowers and into the little, perfectly round clearing. His brothers were right on his tail, their eyes filled with wonder at the sight of the flowers._

_He felt a gentle push on his mind, like a friend ushering another to go forth, and he slowly stepped to the center of the clearing._

_After reaching the middle, the chipmunk stopped, and carefully scanned the dark wall of trees around him. He shivered a bit from the cool air, and hugged himself as he briefly tried to remember why he was here…_

_A cloud covered the moon._

"You have come," _the voice said softly._

_The world faded to darkness._

_._

* * *

_._

_Brittany let the fresh night air clear her mind as she just stood there, her elbows supporting her while she leaned partly out the window._

_Suddenly, her little ears picked up the rustling noise again. She leaned over, her ice-blue eyes squinting in the soft moonlight, struggling to see what was making that noise._

_The chipette leaned further…_

_Closer…_

_And she screamed._

_._

* * *

_._

_Alvin was surprised when the soft white glow reappeared. He looked up, expecting to see the round white orb of the full moon shining above._

_But there was no moon._

_The clouds hadn't moved._

_Before the chipmunk could wonder where the light was coming from, the voice echoed again:_

"I have come," _it said softly, and the glow grew brighter._

"_Alvin…" Theodore squeaked._

_Alvin turned…_

_And cried out in terror._

_._

* * *

_._

_Brittany screamed as the monster lunged from the bushes under the window. _

_It was a huge wolf, with smoke-gray fur that flowed over its body like the texture on a storm cloud. Massive forepaws slammed into the window frame, splintering the wood as Brittany fell back. She could see now that it actually had six legs: one rear pair, and two pairs of forearms._

_Shiny black claws like serrated blades of obsidian tore away the side of the house as the monster forced its way in to the Miller household. It opened its mouth, revealing rows long teeth: ivory white sabers longer than her leg._

_And it was at that terrifying moment that Brittany realized that it had no eyes. No sockets, no depressions; its face was dead blank. She could sense Eleanor and Jeanette shaking behind her, but her eyes were fixed on the image of the monster before her._

_As the massive wolf drew closer, dark as charred ash scattered over asphalt, Brittany was suddenly frozen with fear as she spotted yet another terrifying feature on the monster's form:_

It was covered in eyes: _Hundreds upon thousands of living, seeing eyes._

_The eyes blazed like fire glinting off of gold as the wolf lunged forward with its four thick forearms, each heavy paw landing to the sides of the trembling chipettes. It arched over, its eyeless face impassive as the golden eyes blazed brighter across its chest and arms, staring menacingly at the cowering girls._

_Suddenly, the creature leaned closer, his eyeless head hovering over the chipettes' faces. The voice returned._

"Come with me…"

_Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were blinded by a flash of golden light._

_._

* * *

_._

_Alvin fell back, pushing his feet against the ground to get away from the monster which sat with its side to him, staring up at the moonless sky._

_It was a massive wolf, with beautiful, sheer-white fur that gave off the soft glow. From Alvin's point of view, he could see that it sat on its haunches, rear legs folded underneath its epic form. Simon and Theodore were frozen by the edge of the clearing._

_At the sound of the chipmunk's cry, however, the thing turned- and Alvin gasped as he saw its completely blank face. No eyes: just a glossy black nose, tall, pointed ears, and long jaws._

_And as it stood, with its side to the chipmunks, they suddenly realized that the creature had six legs: two thick, muscular hind limbs and four heavy forearms that ended in large, blue-black claws._

_The wolf-thing turned, its long white tail flowing behind it like a summer cloud, and began to approach the chipmunks. Alvin could see blue markings glittering on the monster's fur._

_The chipmunk let out a choked cry of fear as the thing drew closer. Now he could see that the markings were actually sapphire-blue _eyes_. Hundreds of them covered the creature's body from the neck down to the base of its flowing tail. There was sickeningly wet rustling noise as all of the eyes blinked in unison._

_The monster's large form cast a shadow over Alvin as it stood over him, his brothers cowering in wordless fear behind him._

_._

* * *

_._

_Brittany's ice-blue eyes flickered open. She was lying on the grass, and as her vision cleared she could see the moonless, starless sky above. Her sisters groaned and sat upright, rubbing their furry heads. The eldest chipette sat up- and she suddenly realized where she was._

_She was in a tiny, perfectly round clearing, around the outside of which was the most beautiful array of flowers ever seen. A halo of nature's beauty._

_The Flower Halo._

_It had been so long since Alvin and Brittany had come here to play, or to relax. Their schedules had simply grown too busy._

_Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters had forgotten this place over the years, and it eventually became a secret place to the eldest siblings. But even they had eventually let it slip from their minds._

_Brittany heard a soft 'thud', and quickly turned to the source of the sound-_

_Fear choked out her scream as she saw the gigantic, smoke-gray wolf standing there on the grass behind her. The golden eyes across its body looked somewhat contrite, and in the creature's mouth was a single, pink flower. Eleanor and Jeanette squeaked and cowered closely together with their older sister._

"I am sorry," _its deep voice echoed, _"If I frightened you three." _It let go of the flower- and a tendril of golden light from the creature's body lowered it to the ground where Brittany sat._

_It did nothing to calm the horrified chipettes._

"_W-what d-do you want with us?" Jeanette choked, trying to back away. Tears formed in her eyes as panic overwhelmed her._

_The monster's dark fur rippled like smoke as the fiery golden eyes across its chest and forearms scrutinized the poor chipette's terrified action._

"I want nothing but your safety, young one," _it rumbled. The thing's mouth didn't move as it talked. The words were echoed straight through the chipettes' minds._

"_W-what are you?" Brittany asked softly, "P-please don't h-hurt us."_

_The wolf-monster laid down on his belly, with its large, eyeless head between the front pair of forepaws, like an innocent puppy._

"Eternity is damnation, but I am salvation," _it echoed._

_._

* * *

_._

"Eternity is misdeed, but I am punishment," _the snow-white monster wolf said calmly to Alvin and his brothers, her words echoing through his mind._

_._

* * *

_._

"I am Avalon's Judgment…" _said the dark wolf._

.

* * *

.

"I am Avalon's Justice…" _said the white wolf._

.

* * *

.

"…and I am your Sentinel."

.

* * *

.

"…your Sentinel."

_Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stared in wonder at the white creature, pondering her last words. "But," Alvin asked, "What is…"_

_._

* * *

_._

-_ "…is your name?" Brittany asked softly._

"You may call me Josiah…"

.

* * *

.

"You may call me Justice."

_Alvin wasn't sure whether to talk to the beautiful creature or scream for help. It looked…sounded…so amazing. It was incredible. His brothers were transfixed._

_._

* * *

_._

_Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and stood shakily to her feet, drawing up her courage. Her sisters clung tightly to her, at a loss for words._

_The eldest chipette wanted to run, to scream, and to just fall asleep at the same time._

_Before she could say another word, however, sunlight suddenly leaked across the Flower Halo._

"The star of life rises again," _Josiah said roughly, _"Quickly, there is little time to explain. Young ones, Avalon calls to you. I know not why it has chosen you, but it is a call for help. We need you, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Go! Beware the rats, and the eyeless one!"

_Brittany had just begun to ask what it meant when her vision went black._

_._

* * *

_._

_Alvin began to walk over to the snow-white thing…to touch it, to know it was real…when sunlight suddenly filtered in through the trees and across the ring of flowers around the clearing's edge._

"You must go, little one," _Justice cooed, _"Much suffering awaits you, and the ones you love. I am sorry, but Avalon has called your name, and you must heed the call. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, you are our only hope. Find Kaniska and the village of the red feathers…all will be made clear."

"_S-suffering?" Simon asked, freezing in his tracks. Theodore gulped. Justice drooped her eyeless head._

"There is no time, little ones. Go."

"_But-"_

"Go!"

_Alvin saw a flash of blue light, and his world snapped to black._

_._

* * *

_._

**_~It seems that two long-forgotten fan-favorites have returned once more..._**

_**~R~**_


	3. Chapter One

.

_**The Dawn of Adventure  
**_~*~

.

* * *

.

The roar of cerulean waves was deafening as they crested upon the beach, drawing up to a foamy white before crashing down onto the glittering plane of golden sand, sending an odd crab scurrying for cover. Unrestricted winds whipped the waters into a frenzy, scattering loose debris, bits of shell, and dead leaves effortlessly down the shoreline.

An amber sky streaked with lavender hues and wispy violet clouds, that's what the chipmunk saw as his sand-encrusted eyes finally opened. He watched the clouds drift lazily overhead, taking deep breaths of the heavy, salty sea air. The warmth of the sun-baked beach was inviting, so much so that he found himself unable to move. A sudden wave was more than enough encouragement.

Alvin sputtered and choked as the water swept over his face. He quickly scrambled away, falling to his knees on the sand when he was out of the ocean's reach.

"Whoa! What the heck? Where am I?" he coughed, spitting bitter seawater from his mouth, "Hey, what? Simon? Theodore?"

The tiny chipmunk spun, taking in his vast surroundings. Surprise and wonder filled his gaze in every direction. Perfectly golden sand shone soft pink in the light of the fiery sunset, which slashed the horizon into an assortment of pink, tangerine, and lavender. The brilliant array of color reflected in the dark, glittering waters of the ocean below.

The sparkling sand dunes stretched to either side indefinitely. To Alvin's back, he could make out the dark tops of a perfectly green tree line, standing tall before a beautiful, jagged mountain ridge against a dark navy sky.

"Wow…" he murmured. It was an incredible sight, so unlike any he had ever seen or dreamed of in his life. Just moments ago, he could have sworn he was asleep in his bed! But what about the wolf?

"Am I still dreaming?" the chipmunk asked himself. He quickly pinched his arm. "Ouch! Nope, not dreaming. Which means this is all real, which means I'm actually stranded here!"

His voice choked as he called out louder, growing frightened: "Simon! Theodore! Brittany! Guys, girls, can anyone-"

A sudden whisper of wind and something thudded to the sand behind him. It was a seagull, much taller than the chipmunk, with rusty eyes and a dangerous yellow beak. Alvin laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, hello there!" He played with his paws, backing away as the bird took a few strides towards him. "Well, you can see I'm not dead. See? Totally alive and all, yeah! So um, if you'll just let me go on my way so I can find my friends-"

_"Squawk!"_ was his answer. Three more large birds joined the first, all with beaks gleaming in the sunlight and piercing orange eyes. They forced the chipmunk back a few more steps.

"Didn't think so," he squeaked. Thinking quickly with logic only Alvin was capable of, he leapt to his footpaws excitedly, bouncing as he pointed at the ocean, "Oh! Hey, look over there! Sardines in a can!"

The birds cocked their heads, turning to stare stupidly at the water. The leader realized the trick immediately and squawked with anger, slapping his cronies across the head with his wings. Sure enough, the little rodent was running as fast as his little paws could carry him for the safety of the forest, but the distance proved to be too far.

A sharp beak scratched Alvin's back as it caught his tail, and with a squeak of fright he was thrown in the direction of the sea, landing hard on his back. The four hungry birds closed in quickly, knocking each other aside, each wanting a piece of the chipmunk.

"Come on! You wouldn't eat a guy in his pajamas!"

Alvin quickly held his breath, digging wildly under the sand to escape the snapping beaks. The angry shrieks and squawks still reached him beneath the hot sand. The gulls were angry now, kicking with webbed feet and stabbing the sand with razor beaks, struggling to uncover their prey. The chipmunk choked as one of the blunt talons found his back, scratching him straight through his nightshirt.

As the gull successfully nabbed him by the tail once more, the panicked chipmunk grabbed the first thing his paw could reach: a piece of a broken seashell. The bird flung him into the air, where the leader snatched him by the arm. The chipmunk squeaked in pain as the sharp beak cut into him, but he was ready. He grabbed the gull boss by the tongue, throwing the bird's balance off before whipping the seashell shard into the creature's bronze eye.

The seagull let out a shrill cry of pain, beating the chipmunk across the head with powerful wings as he leapt away. The four other gulls were too stunned to act before Alvin found himself a piece of driftwood and- brandishing it like a baseball bat- thwacked them hard across the heads, legs, and backs.

With a comically high-pitched battle-cry, the chipmunk charged into the panicked flurry of white feathers, swinging and whacking left and right until the birds squawked and shrieked in defeat, taking off for the safety of the open sky, anywhere to get away from the crazy wood-wielding rodent.

"Yeah, you better run!" Alvin cried, throwing his driftwood piece at the fleeing leader, "You come around me again and I'll take your other eye! And while I'm at it, I'll cook up your momma for Thanksgiving dinner with a side of mashed taters, you glorified turkey!"

The leader turned in midflight, glaring evilly with his single eye before disappearing into the soft lavender sky. Somehow, the chipmunk knew it wouldn't be the last time he met that vicious bird.

Alvin fell to his knees in the sand, breathing heavily of the salty sea air. Despite the talk, he knew he was lucky to be alive. It was then he felt the sudden warmth trickling down his arm, and realized he was bleeding. Still shaking from his encounter, the chipmunk trudged to the edge of the forest and grabbed up the longest, toughest leaf he could find. He wrapped it tightly around the jagged injury, gritting his teeth as it stung.

"Simon, I swear, man, you would be proud of me for paying attention in class," he muttered, "Well, that once. But they _so_ didn't mention bird-wrestling."

The chipmunk spat sand from his whiskers and sighed, staring out past the golden shelf of sand to the glittering blue ocean beyond, which stretched till it met the dying orange globe that was the sun. Whispers of deep orange met with tender violet of the afternoon sky overhead. On any other day it would have been beautiful: the soft orange, melding with the crisp blue, and the pink where the sunlight was fading into the sky.

Alvin closed his eyes and laughed. "I'm thinking of her again. I was just about nearly murdered by the ocean Mafia, and all I can think about is her!"

A sigh escaped his lips as the gravity of the situation took hold. Here he was, on a beach, or an island, in the middle of nowhere, with no one in sight, and no clue how he got here.

"I don't care where I am," he said to himself, "I'm finding my brothers, I'm finding my friends, and I'm finding Brit."

.

* * *

.

Alvin spent the final light of day trudging back and forth along the tree line, searching the dunes and woods for any sign of his friends and family, occasionally calling out a name or two while keeping a wary eye on the sky. There was no luck.

The air was beginning to cool with onset of night. Confused, tired, and hungry, Alvin was forced to seek shelter in the forest. It was no use searching aimlessly in the darkness, and he knew it.

He swallowed his fear as he stared into the looming woods before him, finally deciding to do what a chipmunk did naturally. With a bit of pain from his injured arm, he climbed a tree and hid in a hollow near the top, keeping close watch on the beach. Snuggled into his nightshirt, he prepared for a long night.

As the golden disc of the sun faded to dark orange and red, leaving a cold shadow to sweep across the foreboding and mysterious land, Alvin never caught a glimpse of his friends or any other animal, for that matter. More from exhaustion than will, he found himself falling asleep.

His last few thoughts were confusion, wonder, and images of soft blue eyes staring back at him, before the soft roars of the ocean lulled the chipmunk to sleep.

"I'll…find you…"

_"As will I…"_

_._

* * *

_._

**_~R~_**


	4. Chapter Two

_._

**_The Roots of Evil  
~*~_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

_"Help!" _a tiny voice called through the dream.

"Alvin, five more minutes…"

_"Help me!"_

Simon rolled over on the soft forest floor, resting his head on a bed of moss. "Homework can wait, Alvin, I'm napping…"

"Please! Someone help me!"

The chipmunk's eyes snapped open. A moonlit forest surrounded him, with soft mossy loam beneath him and tall, scraggly trees reaching towards the starry sky. Fruit glistened on their branches, and vines hung down all around like ominous curtain drapes.

Simon froze, his mouth agape. This was not his bedroom.

"No, this is a dream," he whispered, "I can't be here. This isn't possible!"

"Help! Is anyone up there!? Please!"

Simon jumped in fright, fumbling wildly for his glasses. "Eleanor, is that you?"

"Simon?" the little voice squeaked, "Oh thank goodness! Please help me!"

The middle chipmunk adjusted his spectacles, staring in awe at his surroundings. "Where are you, Eleanor?"

"Down here!"

Simon squinted as the moon slid behind a cloud, taking cautious steps forward towards the chipette's voice, fumbling around in the darkness. The salty air filled his nose, cool and refreshing, and he felt bare stone beneath his feet.

"No! Simon, stop!"

The chipmunk froze as the moon reappeared. He was at the peak of a cliff. A glittering starlit ocean stretched unhindered into the horizon. It was a drop-off where the world seemed to end, giving way to the power of the sea. A glance downward nearly caused Simon collapse on shaking legs. The height was dizzying, and there, clinging tightly to the cliff wall with every claw she could manage, was a tiny green speck that was the youngest chipette.

"Hello," she squeaked, forcing a smile.

"Eleanor…" Simon murmured, "How did you get down there?"

"I don't know! I woke up and fell or something!"

"Alright, easy, I'm going to find a way to get you up. Hang in there!"

Eleanor rolled her little eyes. "I'm on it, Simon."

"Sorry!"

Simon dashed back to the moonlit forest, nearly tripping over his own paws as the gears of his mind sprung into action. Scanning the treetops, he noted the wild vines and thick fruit.

"At least twenty feet down," he muttered under his breath, "Give or take a few panicked misconceptions. Considering this whole thing is just some fear-induced nightmare, which I doubt, this is the last time I let Alvin cook something to eat! I knew there was something wrong with that casserole!"

The chipmunk darted up a tree, scampering along the branches, snipping as many of the stringy vines as he could manage with his rodent incisors. "If that addlebrained Ian is behind this again, that guy is getting a stern word from me when I find him!"

The plan was simple. Simon twined as many vines as possible, creating a rope of the sturdy plants. He found the closest tree he could to the cliff wall, looping his rope over the farthest branch before tying it in a double-knot around the trunk. As a final touch, he threaded the vines through a thick fruit, to weigh them down and keep the rope entwined.

"I'm here, Eleanor!" he called, brandishing his rescue contraption, "Are you alright?"

"Fine and dandy, Simon!" Eleanor called back, "It's a beautiful view, other than the impending death and all!"

"I have a vine! When you see a fruit, grab the vine above it, not the fruit, it might come loose!"

"Vine good, fruit bad, got it!"

Simon took a deep breath, brushing back his ears with one paw. With one last dizzying look over the cliff edge, he carefully tossed the fruit-tipped rope down the wall of stone.

Eleanor saw the gleaming yellow-orange object coming and ducked so it would not hit her. She grabbed the twisted vine, never once daring to look down, and held on tightly with hands and feet alike.

"I've got it!"

"Hang on, I'll pull you up!"

Simon rushed to the back of his contraption. Digging his hind claws into the ground, he pulled the rope with all his might. Inch by inch, Eleanor could feel herself rising up along the cliff wall. She watched the edge above her as it slowly came nearer.

In truth, the chipette was terrified. She trusted Simon as a friend, and knew she would be okay, no matter where she was. A squeak escaped her as a chilly gust of wind buffeted her heavily from the side; she dug her claws into the vine, wishing her sisters were near.

Simon grunted, pulling the vine another good foot or so- and froze.

_Creak..snap!_

At first, the chipmunk thought his makeshift rope had broken. But then he noticed it: the movement in the trees. Fruit thudded to the ground left and right as the branches shook and swung. Simon's steel-blue eyes grew wide as leaves rained down around him. Dirt flung into the air as roots tore themselves from the earthy ground. The tree from which Simon had taken so many vines…was _alive._

"This can't be real…" he squeaked.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Eleanor called from the cliff edge, "Why did you stop?"

"This _shouldn't_ be real…"

_CREEEAAAAACK!_

With leaves falling like rain, the tree's thick branches turned skyward, like the arms of a monster. It rustled loudly, a creaking roar of anger, and suddenly a root lashed out, with a tidal wave of dirt and loam to follow it. It slammed into Simon's middle, knocking the small chipmunk into a cartwheel, right off the edge of the cliff.

"Simon! No!"

The middle chipmunk grabbed desperately for his vine rope, digging his claws deep into the strands before he could fall any further.

"Eleanor, hold on!"

"What's going on, Simon!?"

Both chipmunks yelled in fear as they were suddenly yanked upwards, flung like ragdolls into the air, still clinging to the vines. They had a moment to view the monstrous, living tree, a moment to hear the creaking roar, before the long branches lashed out with the vine, cracking it like a whip and throwing the duo over the edge of the precipice.

Salty air whipped past them. Simon could hear Eleanor screaming in fright, and saw the glittering starlit ocean rushing towards him from below.

.

* * *

.

_**~R~**_


	5. Chapter Three

.

_**The Shades  
~*~**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Jeanette opened her violet eyes to the blurry image of a moonlit forest rustling and swaying in the wind. Her little heart was still pounding from the image of the wolf, his voice fresh in her mind, so much so that it took her a moment to realize she was hanging upside-down from a tree, her glasses nowhere to be found. She could hardly see a thing.

"Hello?" she called softly, "Brittany? Eleanor? Is anyone there?"

The only reply was the whisper of the nighttime wind.

Jeanette grunted, bending her little body to pull at the thing that held her by the foot; fear struck her as she felt a small, rough rope constricting her ankle. She called for help again, pulled at the strands with her claws, and even tried in vain to bite the rope off. Without her glasses, the middle chipette was all but blind, helpless in midair.

In a trembling voice she called out again. "Brittany, Eleanor, anyone? Simon? Hello?"

Nothing.

"Please help me…"

She thought about the wolf she had seen, splintering her bedroom's window frame like rotten wood, eyeless and dark as sulfur, covered in glittering golden eyes that gleamed like fire. Jeanette knew it had to be a dream. Nothing like that was physically possible, not in the least. Yet still the voice was clear in her mind. It was crazy, but the chipette was scared.

"Josiah…" she whispered, "Please…I don't know how you could be real…but if you are, help me…"

In the distance, the crickets had stopped chirping. Jeanette whipped her head to the direction of faint rustling, but her impaired eyes could see nothing but a dark blur. Her cold paws clasped in fear as the sound drew closer. The darkness shifted, the rustling turned into small footsteps, _many _footsteps through the fallen brown leaves.

Numerous black shapes approached the hanging chipette as she swayed in the breeze. Jeanette thought she could see the gleam of dark eyes staring up at her helpless form.

"Ah, well lookey what we got 'ere," a raspy, sickly voice met her ears, "Told ja we'd git anotha one! I told ja so!"

Jeanette gulped, too frightened to speak.

"Ye didn't say nothin' about the trap, scumbrain! Ah, she a pretty one, aye? Look, she be a chipmunk!" a deeper, rough-throated voice replied.

"One a' those red-feathers? Blech!"

"Nar, this un' is different," the leader of the black shapes snarled, poking roughly at Jeanette's purple-clad belly with the butt of what she assumed was a weapon.

"Ouch!" she squeaked, "Th-that's rude…"

_"Baahahahahaaa!" _the snarling shapes cackled and laughed evilly all around the captured chipette. With a flick of a blade, the blurry leader cut the rope holding Jeanette up; she fell on her head on the forest floor. Rough paws with scratching claws grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stand.

"Aw, did we ol' pirate scum frighten the purdy 'pette?" the leader mocked. His cruel claw swiped at the tears on Jeanette's face, scratching her furry cheek. The twisted face leaned in, foul stinging breath invading the chipette's nose. It was so close that even her impaired eyes could just barely make out the creature's appearance.

Jeanette was staring into the face of a massive sea rat.

Wrapped in leather armor, the rat was more than twice the chipette's size. Though her vision was blurry, she could make out a single terrifying feature of the leader: one of his eyes was nothing more than a polished metal ball, gleaming menacingly in the moonlight.

Jeanette began to cry in fright. "Please don't hurt me…"

"Ye be on our land, runt," the leader's voice was sinister, "An' I be Ragar Scurn, captain of the Shades, scourge of the shadows! I do as I wish an' not one of these flea-ridden fur-sacks say otherwise!"

Ragar's rusty sword slid up Jeanette's chin, forcing the crying chipette to look into his gleaming metal eye. The claws of the other rodents held her firmly in place.

"Ye picked a poor night for a stroll, lass. Yar mine, now." The captain's cold, rough paw grasped his captive's face, sending a shiver of fear straight through her body. Jeanette could not help but stare back. The metal eye glowed brighter than starlight.

The chipette was transfixed by that eye. It seemed to pull her in, shatter her will to flee and cry, ceasing her trembling until her body was close to collapsing. The magic silver orb became the one thing in existence to her. Her pupils grew very wide, violet eyes turning pale.

"Bow, my pretty," Ragar rasped.

Jeanette, hypnotized, dropped to one knee without question before the massive rat, bowing her little head without a single word. The gleaming metal eye was burned into her mind.

A series of evil laughter erupted through the nighttime forest. The accursed Shade rats of Avalon had found yet another slave to add to their ranks. As the cackling died away, Ragar Scurn and his hoard of black rats melted away into the darkness of the woods, followed by the blank-eyed, emotionless form of Jeanette.

Then, the forest was still.

All save for the pair of golden eyes watching from above.

.

* * *

.

_**~R~**_


	6. Chapter Four

_**.**_

_**Riverbend  
~*~**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Are you sure she's breathing, lad?"

"Yes, papa, I can hear it. Her heart, 'tis good n' strong as any beast's should be."

"Then what ails 'er?"

"I'm not sure, papa."

Brittany's eyes twitched beneath their lids.

_She was overcome with the sensation of floating and bobbing. Her dreams were laced with images of flowers in every color, They danced and weaved into delicate vines with butterflies flitting along in the breeze above them. She knew where she was. This was the Flower Halo, a place where she and Alvin had gone to for peace when they were young. It was nothing more than a clearing, wreathed about the edges with flowers of every shape and color, but it was special._

_Without warning the image in the dream changed. A storm cloud fell upon the clearing. The flowers glistened brightly as it fanned outward, sweeping over Brittany's face with a ghostly whisper of energy. There, standing in the field, was the wolf: huge, eyeless, majestic._

"I think she's waking up, papa!"

"Watch her now, lad. We never know who our enemies might be."

_The dream wolf drew closer. Fiery golden lights appeared over his dark body like meteors in a starless sky: hundreds of eyes. Not one was on his face._

Hands touched Brittany's body. She curled up, feeling as if she were floating, but the touch remained. All she could see in her dream was the wolf.

"Who are you…" she whispered in her sleep.

"Miss, wake up. Miss?"

"Help…Alvin…"

"Miss?"

"Help!"

Brittany cried out and gasped as she awoke. Holding one hand over her pounding little heart, she looked around in fear. All she saw was a wide river glittering beneath the stars. She was on a wooden raft, floating gently along the water. A single lantern on a pole was the only thing guiding the way.

"It's alright, miss," a rough but young voice said. The chipette was more than startled to find herself looking at a young otter, his big brown eyes studying her curiously. Behind him stood another otter, old and hunched with hints of silver in his fur. He was chewing on a fishbone, staring at the chipette with his one good eye.

Brittany could barely find the breath to speak.

"Who…who are you? Where am I? Did you kidnap me?! Please don't hurt me, I swear I didn't do anything!"

"No no no, missy," the elder otter murmured, lowering to his knee to address the chipette, "You're frightened, 'tis all. We're kindly beasts, my son and I."

Brittany sat up slowly, watching the otter's dark eyes cautiously. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Where?" the young otter echoed, "We'll explain later, miss. An' we don't know what you're doin' here. Me an' papa found you on a moss bank, didn't want to leave you to the rats."

"Rats?..."

"Brutes," the elder growled, "Cowards, assassins."

"They took away mama," the son murmured softly.

"Enough with this dark talk," interrupted the father, biting his fishbone sharply. "What is your name, missy?"

"Um…Brittany…" the chipette said softly. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. She had gone to bed and woke up twice: first in her dream with the wolf, then a raft with two otters. Surely this was a dream, too!

She leaned over the side of the old logs and splashed some of the cold water over her furry face. No, this was not a dream.

"Burtney, ah," the father replied, "Well I'm Bruff, and this's my son, Kayvin."

"Cause I was born in a cave-in, ya see?"

Brittany hid a slight smile. The sickening knot in her stomach, however, was tightening.

"Have you found any other chipmunks? My friends or sisters?"

"Is one of 'em a tubby lil' fella with nerves made 'a rotten string?"

"Was he wearing green?" Brittany asked excitedly, clamoring to her feet.

"Why I believe he was-"

"That's Theodore! Can you take me to him? Where is he? Have you found anyone else-"

"Slow down, miss!" Kayvin grabbed the chipette's shoulders to cease her bouncing, "You'll tip our ol' log an' send us all in the depths if you don't relax!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Brittany took a deep breath, staring out at the intimidating walls of nighttime forest to either side of the lazy, glittering river. She did her best to swallow her knot. She was the big sister, the strong one. "Where are we going now?"

"Our lil' home at the river's bend, miss," the young otter replied, "Your friend is there, too. Don't you worry, we're the best at tracking in the water. We'll find the rest of 'em, too!"

Brittany stared out at the dark waters swirling behind the old mossy raft. Wherever she was, and whatever she was doing here, she knew it was far beyond any dream she had ever dreamt. On the inside, she was terrified. The chipette wrapped her arms around her pink nightshirt and shivered, wishing dearly for a hug. Her eyes closed, and an image became clear: Alvin. That's what she needed right then.

A few tears managed to sting Brittany's ice-blue eyes, and she was thankful the otters were no longer looking. First a dream sent her and her sisters to an innocent clearing wreathed by flowers, only after being attacked by a monster wolf. Now she found herself…what? Stranded on some forsaken island, riding a creaky old raft with a pair of outlandish otters with funny accents?

The chipette shivered harder in the nighttime cold, wearing nothing but her pink nightgown, wishing more and more for the arms of her best friend.

.

* * *

.

The otter home turned out to be a series of tiny mud-and-stick huts at a fork in the river, situated in a circle around a large, crackling fire pit. To Brittany, it was the least glamorous living area imaginable. The otter raft touched shore, and Kayvin helped Brittany over the mud at the water's edge.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem, miss."

Brittany winced at the mushy, soft loam beneath her feet as she nervously approached the huts. A handful of dark-eyed otters greeted her gruffly. Bruff's hand on her shoulder was surprisingly comforting as he led her to the fire-pit.

"Brittany!"

The chipette felt the hug before she even saw who was giving it to her. It was Theodore, his little arms wrapped tight around her middle. Brittany hugged the plump chipmunk in return.

"There you are, little buddy!" she squealed happily, "It's so good to see you! What happened, where is everyone?"

"These otters are our friends, Brittany!" Theodore said. He tugged on Brittany's arm, urging her to sit down on one of the logs that surrounded the fire. She did so, and an otter offered her a little grain wafer and a wooden cup of water.

"Thank you…"

"So," the old female otter said, "You must be the beautiful little maid that Theodore 'as told us so much about. My name is Greyla, young one."

"Hello…he told you about me?"

"He told us all 'bout your friends, miss," said Kayvin as he took a seat by Brittany, "The little athletic one, the smart one, the shy one, the crazy one, and of course, you."

"And what one am I?"

"The feisty one, I believe."

"Ah ha, I'm the feisty one, am I?" Brittany cast a playful glare at Theodore. The chipmunk shrugged, giving her a little half-smile.

"Aye!" said Bruff, "Tis Burtney the Feisty!" A couple young otters giggled along with Theodore, and even Brittany managed a laugh.

The chipette nibbled a bit more at her wafer, but couldn't manage to eat. The knot in her stomach was tight, despite the relief of meeting her friend. So far, everything she had seen and heard was dizzying.

A handful of otters watched her from across the fire. Their eyes were not menacing, simply curious of the pretty ocher-orange chipette who had entered their home. Even so, Brittany did her best to relax. She looked up, watching as tiny embers streaked up towards the stars as they escaped the fire, only to disappear without a trace.

"Can you please tell me where we are?" Brittany said softly, "I want to find my friends…and I want to go home…"

"I'm 'fraid that'll be a spot of trouble," Gruff rumbled, finally spitting his fishbone into the fire, "Ya see, missy, once a soul enters this 'ere island, there 'r no ways of escapin'."

Brittany swallowed. "What do you mean?" Theodore was nearby, listening over the culinary magic he was working on a handful of fish that were sizzling over the fire.

"You've never heard of Avalon, have you, dear?" Greyla asked, her old joints creaking as she sat down with Brittany by the fire. The chipette found some comfort in the old otter's soft, dark eyes. They somehow reminded her of Alvin's, or perhaps of elderly Ms. Miller.

"No, what is it?"

Theodore handed out freshly-fried fish to Kayvin, Bruff, and the few other otters who had gathered around the fire to study the oddly-dressed newcomers. The ingenious little chipmunk was using flat rocks that he washed in the river as plates. Greyla kindly waved away his offer, wanting to continue her story. She surprised Brittany by putting her arm around the chipette to comfort her.

"This island, this is Avalon. For as long as it has lived, so have we. We have watched this island form, and grow. It has given, and received. It has lived, and now, choking in the evil of the world, it is dying."

"Dying?"

"You say you know not how you came here, dear?"

"No,…I was asleep at home." Brittany looked down at her dirty footpaws sadly. "At least, I think I was. I woke up here, on that raft."

"And I woke up by the river," Theodore added.

"Ah, then it is true. Avalon is desperate for help, and you two, and your siblings, might be 'ere to play a part in the survival of this island."

"Us?" Theodore asked, "But, we've never done anything. We're just chipmunks."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "And little Theo here still likes to draw with crayons and make pictures out of noodles! He's a little guy, like we all are."

"I used noodles to make a pirate ship!" the little chipmunk exclaimed. The dozen or so otters cringed immediately, and the youngest ones briefly trembled with fear.

"Don't be speakin' that word 'ere," Bruff warned, "Twas pirates who came and spilled the very first blood, pirates who took our young'ins and maid'ns for slaves, and pirates who damned us all to live in fear of the accursed night!"

Everyone stared with wide eyes at the old otter. Theodore gulped.

"Sorry," the chipmunk squeaked.

"Bah, don't scare the young ones, you gruff old waterdog," Greyla warned. She turned her attention back to the two newcomers. "I do not know why you are here, or how, but what I do know is that you are important to Avalon and everyone who lives in it. Once we find your friends and siblings, perhaps we can find some time to explain ourselves further."

"Okay," Brittany replied, surprising herself with a sudden yawn, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Oh of course they will, miss," Kayvin assured her, "Judgin' by Theodore's word on 'em, they'll be smart 'nuff to avoid anythin' this island might throw at 'em."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"We 'ave our fastest swimmers searchin' all the nearby shores as we speak, miss. Even the little squirrel river-ship _Riverwake _should be alerted soon. You'll 'ave all your friends back in no time!"

"Smile, Brittany!" Theodore tossed up his little arms, "It's like a great big vacation, like to Hawaii or the Caribbean or…or…Canada!"

Brittany finally managed to laugh, ruffling the chipmunk's fur with her hand. "Right, Canada, you little furball…"

A rapid series of squeaks echoed through the night. Brittany looked up, the stars shining in her ice-blue eyes, searching for the source of the sound. She saw numerous black shapes sliding through the darkness of the sky. Shrill whistles pierced her ears. Theodore hid behind her, looking back and forth over the treetops.

"Quickly, everyone into the huts," Greyla whispered. Kayvin tossed water over the fire, extinguishing it with a violent hiss. The tiny camp was instantly thrown into near total darkness as a huge puff of steam swirled into the moonlit air.

"What is-" Brittany began.

"Shhh, don't make a sound. Follow me." Kayvin and Bruff led her and Theodore to a hut, tugging them inside before barring the wooden door shut with a strip of metal. Outside, the whistles and clicks grew louder, joined by the sounds of flapping and the whisper of wind.

Brittany looked to Kayvin, fear showing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we're safe in here," the young otter whispered.

"What's that noise?" Theodore asked quietly.

"Somethin' 'orrible, a spawn 'a the darkness in Avalon's 'eart," Bruff rumbled quietly, "We call 'em Bloodraiders."

"And…why do you call them that?" Brittany swallowed.

"I 'ope you never find out, missy."

The whistles and clicks and flapping continued for a couple minutes more before finally fading away into the night. Seeing no reason to light another fire, the otters and their chipmunk visitors settled in for the night.

.

* * *

.

Brittany found herself staring into the ceiling of the little hut, late into the night. The sickening knot in her stomach had risen to her throat. The concept of today's events was still flashing through her mind in a vertigo-inducing frenzy of nauseating colors.

Were her and her siblings and friends really important to some mysterious island? If they were, then what was with the dream about the golden-eyed wolf? Could they really make a difference? Did it matter? Were the otters really just complicated munk-nappers? Or were they good friends? Kayvin and Greyla were very friendly, the young ones looked innocent, and Bruff was just a gruff old fellow. Was this all just a wild dream? Should she see a psychiatrist?

Brittany sighed, rolled over on her little burlap cushion, and closed her eyes, finally surrendering to sleep, wondering if any of her questions might be answered the following day.

All she wanted was the safety of her friends and family.

.

* * *

.

_**~R~**_

_**~ Every single review I get is special to me, and I promise I am listening.  
I want more than simply being asked to update soon- I want to hear what  
you really think about my story.  
~ Stay close, this adventure has not even begun…**_


	7. Chapter Five

_**.**_

_**~*~  
Shadows and Peril**_

_**.**_

Eleanor's scream of terror was completely drowned out by the roar of the rushing wind as the two chipmunks plummeted from the cliff. Simon's eyes stung as he watched the ocean below rushing towards them, jagged rocks poking up from the howling foam.

"Eleanor, hold on!" he cried, but his voice was swallowed by the wind. Thinking as quickly as his strong little mind could manage, the chipmunk threw off his dark blue nightshirt. As the cold wind whipped into his bare dark-brown fur, Simon lashed the broken vine through his sleeves, grabbed Eleanor around the middle, and dug his claws deep into both ends of the vine.

The plummeting friends were suddenly whipped upwards as Simon's makeshift parachute caught the violent ocean winds. Their breaths slammed in their throats from the sudden deceleration. To Simon's relief, the winds tossed the pair away from the cliff wall, steering well clear of the jagged rocks below.

The middle chipmunk could feel Eleanor shaking in his arms.

"Wh-what was that, Simon?" she shuddered. Her friend looked up at the moonlit cliff, his glasses reflecting the stars, squinting past the stinging cold.

"I don't know, Eleanor…"

The two friends bobbed lazily on a strong breeze. To their backs was a towering wall of sheer stone; to the front, an endless glittering plane of water. The kind silver eye of the moon looked down on them from the untainted field of stars above. Cool, salty spray reached up from above as the strong ocean waves crashed against the base of the cliff.

It was an image from Simon's wildest dreams, a scene from the most amazing fantasy novels he had ever read. Eleanor's spring-green eyes shone with both fright and wonder.

"Simon, what do we do?"

"We're getting rather close to the water, now, Eleanor," the chipmunk replied, "I can't see another way out of this. We have to swim."

"Swimming's fine, but where do we go? There's nothing but that cliff, and there's a monster up there!"

Simon pointed further down the cliff wall. "There's an opening down there. See it? In the shadows? It might be our only chance."

"So we can get back onto land? Soon?"

"Let's hope so."

The two friends drifted on the makeshift parachute of Simon's nightshirt, watching as the rippling water drew closer. Eleanor grabbed on to the chipmunk's arm worriedly.

"You don't think there might be monsters down there, too, right?"

Simon swallowed, feeling a sudden fear tighten his stomach. "Uh, no, no, of course not. There's no such thing as monsters. Maybe the tree was just a fluke in the wind, or seismic activity, or…or…"

"Or a monster tree?"

Simon sighed, his head aching from the concept of it all. Waking up on an island for five minutes before nearly being killed by a living tree!

"Maybe I should take it easy with the fantasy books…"

Both Simon and Eleanor braced themselves as they descended to the dark ocean with a tiny splash. Eleanor squeaked from the shock of the cold. They coughed on the salty water, treading as best they could, but their small bodies were nothing compared to the power of the ocean tides.

Clasping the chipmunk's blue nightshirt to keep from getting separated, the two friends paddled themselves towards the opening in the cliff wall. Simon found himself eyeing the moonlit waters nervously, wondering if there really were any monsters hiding in the depths.

"Hey, look up there!" Eleanor pointed up at the dark cliff wall. A shaft of moonlight revealed the yawning mouth of the cave set into the dreary, jagged stone.

"I think that's our best chance," Simon sputtered, coughing as a salty wave overtook him, "We can't last long out here in this tide."

Together, lost in the foaming crests, Simon and Eleanor paddled their paws furiously, riding the waves as the tide swept them towards the only safe haven in sight.

.

* * *

.

Simon was busy wringing out his soaked blue nightshirt, salt water pelting the floor of the cave. Eleanor stood with her striped, bare back to him, squeezing the water from her lime-green nightgown. The male chipmunk shook the salt water from his glasses and slipped them on, scanning the ocean that stretched into the distance.

"What are you thinking, Simon?" Eleanor asked, shivering in her wet fur.

"Is there anything to say?" he replied, "We go to sleep in our own beds and wake up stranded on an island in the middle of who-knows-where. I'm not even going to begin to try and explain that tree. I can't imagine what Dave will think."

"Miss Miller, too…" the chipette whispered.

"Hey, but what matters is that we're alright!" Simon exclaimed, seeking to cheer his young friend, "And if we're alright, then by my logic, so are our siblings, right?"

"You think they're really out there?"

"Well, we're out here, wherever _here_ is. I'll bet my brothers and your sisters are taking shelter somewhere, just like us. Alvin's probably riding a dolphin by now."

"And Brittany's busy racing him," Eleanor giggled, "On a shark."

"Brittany probably _is _the shark!"

The pair shared a moment of laughter for the bizarre thought. They both knew that no matter how crazy something seemed, their eldest siblings would find a way to do it.

"Not to mention Jeanette," Simon added, "Most likely inventing a makeshift oven out of whatever she can find, or helping engineer a design for better shelter."

"And Theodore's probably using that oven to cook some fish," Eleanor laughed, "Using whatever he can for spices and all. He's a great cook."

"Sure is…and Jeanette's a fascinating inventor and architect when she wants to be. Smart, calm, but very shy and clumsy and beauti-" Simon flushed as he stopped himself.

Eleanor giggled again, but restrained herself from teasing the chipmunk. Instead, she simply nudged him with her elbow and murmured, "You made a good choice."

Simon thanked the silver moonlight for hiding his blush. He sighed, breathing a fine, salty mist as it curled up from the crashing ocean far below. Looking out at the glittering blue waters, he found himself reminded of the dream with the wolf, the "Sentinel" named Justice. Her eyes had been very, very blue.

The chipmunk blinked, squinting into the distance.

"Eleanor, look!"

The two friends peered out of their cave. A dark shape moved at the edge of the starry horizon. It was hardly visible, save for tiny dots of flickering light across the side, Tall spires rose from the shape's dorsal edge, supporting ghostly black cloth that rippled like a phantom's raiment in the darkness.

"Simon, is that…"

"A ship! I believe so," the chipmunk squinted harder, "It looks like lanterns, and sails of some sort. Look at the size of it! But it's strange…sail-driven ships of that size are vastly outdated-"

"Who cares?" Eleanor leapt on her paws, "It could mean help! But how can we signal them from way over here?"

Simon watched the glittering shape, listening to the crash of ocean waves as he considered the options. "It's too damp to make a fire, and the ocean would drown out our voices." He glanced up at the nearly full moon. "But there's always a way."

Simon removed his glasses, carefully studying the angle of the moonlight. He held up the spectacles, tilting them around until he was sure the ship had seen the tiny silver reflection as it shone from the cave mouth like a beacon.

"Come on, come on…" Eleanor whispered.

Without warning, a chipette appeared from the ceiling in front of Simon, hanging by her tail from a crag, covered from head to toe with gray dust and mud, blending perfectly with the damp stone. Her green eyes were distant as she laughed, staring into the startled face of the chipmunk.

"You crazy, dude! Callin' for pirates!" she chided, swinging back and forth from her tail, "You're just wishin' to get chopped up! Chop chop! Off your tails go! Peg legs an' eye patches for everybody."

"Who- What? Where did you come from?" Simon stammered. The crazy chipette merely giggled, her speech an endless string of rapid words.

"You both gonna be ratfood, shinin' at them pirates! They take tails right off! Chop! Gone! Do you think they make peg-tails or tail patches? I'd hope so!"

"Slow down!" Simon snapped, "You scared the heck out of us! Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Simon, who the heck are you talking to?" Eleanor asked, grabbing the chipmunk's arm to pull him back. Simon turned to her, his mouth agape in confusion.

"What do you mean? That chipette!"

She was gone.

Simon blinked, putting on his glasses only to stare at the dark, damp cave ceiling. The mud-covered chipette had completely disappeared. The chipmunk stammered, dumbstruck:

"You didn't see her? Hear her? She was hanging from the-"

"Um, Simon.?"

Eleanor's small finger pointed towards the misty night sky.

Several tiny, dark shapes rose from the ship in the distance, hardly specks against the starry sky. Eleanor squinted, barely able to make out the image of flapping wings as the objects grew closer.

The voice of the mysterious chipette whispered in Simon's ear: "They take your tail, take your blood!"

"Um, Eleanor…?" he murmured.

The three dark shapes materialized out of the night sky above. The rapid flapping of wings barely sounded over the ocean tides. Simon took Eleanor's arm and quickly backed away as the objects soared into the cave mouth, landing lightly on the smooth, wet stone.

Eleanor gasped.

They were _bats, _standing a little taller than Simon, with hideous, smashed faces and knotted black fur. The creatures glared at the two friends with beady black eyes, shuffling their ugly, leathery wings. Numerous clicks and whistles echoed off the cave walls, and the bats swiveled their huge ears.

The largest bat was much uglier than his comrades, with more twisted facial features and scarred wings. One of his eyes was missing, as was the tip of one of his ears. He was the first to speak.

"They gleam light, gleam light?" The voice was chillingly quiet and smooth.

"Um…yeah, that light was us," Eleanor said softly. Simon swallowed nervously, gripping at the edges of his hoodie.

"They beckon us, beckon us? Why this be? This be?" the second bat whistled.

The third ugly creature sniffed at the air with his flat nose. "Do not know. Smell much blood. Very fresh, very fresh."

"Blood?" Eleanor asked, "No no, we're not hurt."

"Eleanor…" Simon whispered.

"What?"

All three bats were shuffling forward, ears swiveling. "Fresh blood, very fresh, very fresh."

"Those are vampire bats…"

"You are not Shade. Not Shade. You are not rat. Not rat." The leader's wings rustled, a noise which made the chipmunks' fur stand on end. "You are food. You are food."

"Um…" Simon laughed nervously, as he and Eleanor backed away, "I don't suppose you'll settle for some berries or cheese balls?"

The vampire bat's razor teeth snapped inches from the chipmunk's arm.

"Eleanor, run!"

High-pitched squeaks and whistles rung loudly in Simon and Eleanor's ears as they launched themselves into the depths of the cave. The snarling, hissing bats were right on their tails, eyes shining hungrily.

"Simon!" Eleanor cried, slipping on a patch of slick stone, "I can't see anything!"

"Neither can I! Keep running!"

Simon was still grasping part of his vine, with the fruit secured in one end. The chipmunk jumped and spun, smacking one of the bats on his flat, ugly nose, busting the fruit on impact. A single sharp, broken tooth skittered across the cave floor as the vampire came to a rolling stop, senseless. The two others, however, did not even stop to assist him.

The cave was beginning to branch into multiple cramped paths, small even to the chipmunks. Eleanor and Simon panted heavily in the thick, salty air, their little legs a blur in the darkness. The bats whistled in anger, forced to scurry after their prey on foot and wing, unable to fly in the tight quarters. Eleanor could feel their hissing breaths closing in.

"Simon, where do we go?"

Before the middle chipmunk could answer, another voice reached his ears: "Hey, crazy dude!"

Simon strained his vision in the darkness. It was the mud-covered chipette! He could barely make out her eyes as she once again hung from a crag in the ceiling.

"This way! Else you'll be missing your tail!" The chipette pointed down a separate branch in the cave system.

Simon was not about to question the stranger. With his feet pounding the wet stone furiously, he quickly grabbed Eleanor by the arm and raced down the tiny passageway. He could hear the sound of the bats' claws scrabbling along behind the pair as the vampires struggled to keep up with the sudden change in direction.

"Simon!" Eleanor cried, pushing her feet into the slippery stone in an attempt to stop.

"Keep going, Eleanor!"

"Simon, watch out!"

The two friends were suddenly in midair! The crisp night air took them both by surprise as they launched out of the tiny opening in the side of a cliff, flinging themselves straight into the high branches of a tree. Sleeping birds shrieked in fear as they were startled from their perch.

Simon clung tightly to the bouncing branch beneath him as leaves and loose feathers fluttered all around. Eleanor trembled by his side. Both friends panted deeply, enjoying the fresh air in contrast to the stale, salty scent of the cave.

"Ohhh…" the chipmunk groaned, shaking a loose twig from his hoodie, "Are you alright?"

Eleanor spat out a leaf and sat upright, swaying dizzily. "I'm fine. Where are we? What happened?"

Simon squinted in the darkness, peering up through the branches of the tree. The pair had fallen from a tiny cave opening in the wall of a sheer cliff, landing in the safe arms of an old oak tree growing near the precipice. Below them was a forest of pines surrounding a wide, lazy river that shimmered like a ribbon of silver in the night.

"This cliff must be part of a whole ridge," the chipmunk said, "The one we were standing on before that _tree _threw us off. We must have run straight through the middle of it, through the cave."

"Do you really think all of this could be computer effects?" Eleanor murmured, "Maybe it's a joke. Some kind of amusement park or prank, or...or…"

"Eleanor," the chipmunk laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "A tree threw us from a four-hundred foot cliff. We've just been chased by vampire bats that wanted to _kill us. _And not to mention the chipette!"

"What chipette?"

"The one with the crazy green eyes, covered in mud to look like a rock?"

Eleanor shook her head.

"Oh," Simon muttered, "Well now I'm seeing things. What next?"

The leader of the bats had realized the mistake. His ugly form burst from the opening in the cliff, red eyes gleaming hungrily. A piercing shriek of anger from the vampire alerted the chipmunks.

"They're back!" Eleanor cried.

Both bats launched themselves from the cliff, whistling and clicking as they began to circle the tree on leathery wings, like vultures eyeing a carcass. Simon and Eleanor watched the dark shapes wearily from the branch.

"It's too far down to jump," Simon whispered.

"What do we do?" Eleanor was close to tears.

Against the stars, they could see the bats circling closer. Simon and Eleanor backed closer to the tree's trunk as the vampires closed in, speaking in their soft, whispering tone.

"Fresh blood! Fresh blood! Very fresh!"

The bats drove straight towards the friends, vampire teeth gleaming. Simon cringed and Eleanor screamed as they prepared for the attack. At the last moment, the hideous creatures let out a piercing screech, wheeling about and flapping away as quickly as their scraggly wings could carry them.

Simon and Eleanor watched as the vampire bats disappeared into the night sky over the jagged mountain ridge. For a few moments, they held their breaths, waiting for the twisted creatures to return. The night remained silent.

"Where did they go?"

_ "Hoo!"_

Both friends froze.

Turning in unison, Simon and Eleanor peered into the shadowy hollow in the trunk of the tree, directly to their backs.

_"Hoo!"_

The friends stared into the massive, golden eyes of an owl. Huge serrated talons clicked and dug into the tree bark as the bird stepped into the moonlight, with feathers dark as ash with a silver sheen like a storm cloud, simply towering over the trembling chipmunks.

Eleanor was frozen in place with a mix of fear and recognition; the gold of the owl's eyes held the chipette in place. She could hardly manage a breath at the sight of the horned creature. Her legs were made of lead.

The great bird stepped forward, flashing talons half as long as Simon's body. In his breathless fright, Simon fell back along the branch. His foot slipped on the nighttime dew, he stumbled- and in an instant, the chipmunk was plummeting to the ground far below.

_"Simon!"_

_._

* * *

_._

**_~ I put a great amount of effort into weaving  
every last detail in my stories. I hope I have  
earned a minute of your time for an honest  
review. Each one means very much to me._**

_**~ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**_  
_**The adventure has not even begun...**_

**~ The Raconteur has returned.**

_**~R~**_


End file.
